


I'm Only Human

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam, Drunk Sam, F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine Sam standing outside of your room and asking you to open up after an argument.





	I'm Only Human

Your walking as fast as you can towards your room inside the bunker, huffing out angry puffs of breath through your nose.  
The sound of Sam’s footsteps following after you while he repeatedly says your name, trying to stop you from walking away.  
You keep your eyes forward, not paying any attention to your boyfriend as you start to approach your bedroom door.  
You open your door; walk inside, slam the door and lock it with a press of a button on the knob. Your tears fall before you could stop them, you walk slowly towards your bed trying to keep your crying as quiet as possible.  
Sam knocks on the door lightly, his voice slurring your name.  
You lay in your dark room, not caring that you forgot to turn on your light when you walked in.  
“(Y/N).” Sam says while the door knob jiggling but not budging.  
You wrap yourself in as much blankets as possible and stick your head under the pillow, your tears streaming down the side of your face.

* * *

 You were having such a great day, you had about an hour of work left.  
Yes, you worked in a normal business job only because the Winchester brothers didn’t want you joining the hunting business.  
You were working on a paper that was due before your shift ended, the sound of murmurs from the cubicles around you interrupted your thoughts.  
“Who’s the drunk guy?” A co-worker said to you while she leaned against the edge of your cubicle.  
Standing to check out the scene that had caused everyone in your office to stop working, you take a look from over the edge of your cubicle to see the back of your boyfriend’s head a few feet away from where you are.  
“(Y/N)!” Sam shouted before he stumbled hitting one of the water coolers, causing the jug to fall to the floor and crack, water pouring from the hole that was made.  
Everyone turned looking towards you, their faces filled with shock and disappointment once they realized that the drunk man belonged to you.  
“(Y/N), where are you?” Sam asked slurring before turning around to search for you some more.  
Sighing you took a step out of your cubicle and made your way towards your very drunk boyfriend.  
His eyes landed on you walking towards his way, a smile appeared upon his face before stumbling towards you.  
“(Y/N), I was looking for you!” He shouted not realizing he’s shouting.  
“Sam, keep it down.” You said finally reaching him and grabbing his hand.  
“What? Am I being too loud?” Sam asked looking around to all your co-workers.  
“Yes Sam, you are.”  
Sam pushes his index finger against his lips and shushes you before he’s hit with a wave of laughter.  
“Sam stop laughing.” You said your anger starting to rise and your face began to redden with embarrassment.  
Sam cleared his throat pushing his finger against his lips once again before shushing you again, he leaned over and continued to laugh louder than before.  
“What the hell is going on?” Your boss shouted walking out of his office, his eyes wide with anger.  
“Nothing sir, I’m dealing with it now.” You answered releasing Sam’s hand, your back towards Sam as you spoke to your boss.  
“Is this man drunk?” Your boss asked continuing to walk towards Sam and you.  
“Sir-”  
“Answer me damn it!” Your boss shouted towards you.  
Sam stopped his giggling realizing someone had raised their voice towards you, which he did not like.  
“Hey, don’t you ever holler at my girlfriend!” Sam shouted before taking a step towards your boss.  
“Sam, it’s fine. Come on, I’m going to get you out of here.” You said pulling him back by his arm while you reached for your phone in your pocket to call a taxi to pick up your very drunk boyfriend.  
“Girlfriend? (Y/N), you’re dating this lush? I should have the police escort him out of the building.” Your boss shouted.  
“Hey, I just told you I’m going to get this situated and don’t you ever call him names again!” You shouted back towards your boss.  
“Don’t you holler at me, you bitch!”  
Sam pulled away from your grasp taking two quick steps towards your boss and punching him right in the face.  
You place your hand over your mouth as you gasp loudly.  
Your co-workers gasp around you, some scream when your boss fell to the ground.  
Sam leaned over; his breathing coming out in quick pants, while your boss rubs his face.  
“Sam!” You try to call your very angry drunk boyfriend away from your boss.  
“If you ever call my girlfriend that name again I swear to you, those will be the last words you ever say. Cause I will kill you!” Sam shouts with anger.  
“Sam!” You shouted again pulling him by his arm causing him to take a couple steps back.  
Your boss turns towards you, his shocked eyes turning red. He opens his mouth his voice furious “You’re fired! You hear me? Fired!” Your boss shouted.

* * *

 You hear Sam call you once again, taking you out of that memory that had only happened twenty minutes ago.  
“(Y/N) I’m so sorry sweetheart, I should have never showed up at your job.” Sam says outside your door, his voices sounding a little muffled.  
You sit up in your bed, the heat unbearable from under those covers and pillow.  
You pull your legs closer to yourself, leaning your head against your knees.  
The hear the sound of the door knob wiggles once again before he hits the door really hard, causing you to jump with fear.  
“Damn it (Y/N), open the damn door!” Sam shouts pounding his fists against the door once again.  
“Sam stop!” You shout your voice wavering as the tears continue to fall down your face.  
Sam takes a deep breath from behind the door. The sound of his finger softly touching the wood.  
“(Y/N), baby please open the door.” He begs pain dripping from his voice.  
You were so angry with Sam. You’ve never wanted to punch the man like you did when you were driving the car home in silence. You sit in the dark room, listening to the sound of your boyfriend begging you to open up, so he could apologize for the millionth time. His voice pained knowing he did wrong, so wrong that he got you fired.  
You shake your head knowing you shouldn’t open the door only because you would probably smack him, which wouldn’t make you feel any better.  
Sam was only protecting you from your evil boss, which called you a bitch.  
Sam was just being a good boyfriend… A good, drunk boyfriend.  
You sigh still not understanding why he had showed up to your job in the first place, why was he even drinking?  
Needing answers; you decide to open the door.  
Climbing out of the bed you walk quietly towards the door, the sound of his lights breathing bouncing off the door.  
Sam must have his head leaning against the door.  
“Babe, please open up.” Sam begs again so quiet that you almost missed it.  
Turning the knob, you open the door slowly to see your boyfriend his eyes red from all the tears he’s cried.  
“Babe, I’m so sorry.” He says falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around your waist. His head lays against your stomach, the sound of his soft cries come out against your clothes.  
You were angry with your boyfriend, so angry with him you could hit him but seeing him like this, begging and crying broke your heart.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m a horrible boyfriend and you should just walk away from me. You should hate me and hurt me. You should just leave me, I got you fired from your job. It’s all my fault.” Sam says looking up to you, his chin laying against your stomach.  
“Sam.” You softly say feeling the tears beginning to form.  
“I know you hate me but-“  
“I don’t hate you Sam.” You interrupt.  
Sam’s wet eyes look to you in confusion.  
“I may be angry with you, I might have wanted to punch you. I did lose my job only because you punched my boss in the face but there is one thing that I don’t feel towards you, is hate. I do not hate you Sam Winchester.”  
His eyes fill with tears once again as he places his face against your stomach, clinging to you while he cries. The sound of his muffled sobs echo the hallway.  
“Sam. Talk to me.” You whisper running your fingers through his hair knowing it’s one of his favorite things you do to calm him.  
He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.  
Deciding to move the conversation inside your room, you grab his hand which is still wrapped around your waist. Grabbing his hand, you help him to his feet and walk him inside your room. You switch on the lamp by your bed, his eyes looking down towards the ground as you pushing him gently so he could sit on your bed.  
Keeping his hand within yours, you wait for him to talk and explain what had happened.  
Sam’s chin quivers as he tries to calm down, his eyes looking to you before he losses it once again.  
He places his face against your shoulder and neck, his fast falling tears landing on your shirt.  
“I-I c-can’t d-do it a-anym-more.” He sobs shaking his head.  
Placing your free hand around to the back of his neck, you touch his hair gently.  
“Can’t do what anymore, baby?” You ask trying to fight off your own the tears from seeing your boyfriend like this.  
Sam Winchester, the man you were once intimidated by before you actually met him. The man that saved you from a demon that was possessing your best friend. The man who hides his emotions when your around, the only man to push you to be a better person. The amazing man that tells you to keep fighting and to never give up.  
Sam pulls his red face from your shoulder, his eyes meeting your face.  
“I can’t keep acting as if nothing is bother me.” He finally gets it out his eyes watching yours for any expression.  
You nod knowing what he’s talking about, running your fingers through his hair once again.  
“I know baby.” You answer softly.  
“I can’t stop thinking what Dean could be doing. Where he is and why he just up and left.” His voice quivers slightly.  
You lean in kissing his forehead.  
“Dean just left after I watched Metatron stab him and kill my big brother. I carried him to the car, to his bedroom and watched his body for hours until I couldn’t look at him any longer.” He pulls back to look to you, his eyes filled with unshed tears.  
“It’s Dean, you know how he is.” You answer not really believing your half assed answer yourself.  
“The mark must have been a big part of why he left. It must have brought him back to life and he’s probably out there-“  
You shush him softly by placing your finger against his lips to stop him from trying to figure it out.  
“Sammy, I know you’re hurting. I know you want answers and I know it’s killing you that you haven’t got any answers or response from anybody since he left weeks ago.” You answer placing your hand onto the side of his face gently, rubbing your thumb against his scruffy face.  
“I know you miss Dean, I miss him too. It’s Dean, he won’t be able to keep away from his favorite little brother. It’s not like him. You’ll find him soon or he’ll come to you.” You finally finish.  
A single tear falls from his eye and onto his cheek. You quickly wipe the tear away with your thumb.  
Sam nods understanding everything you have just said, his bright hazel eyes landing on your pained face.  
“I’m so sorry for what I did today.” He apologizes again this time sounding more like himself.  
“I know you are baby, I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner that you weren’t okay.” You lean in kissing his lips softly, his lips capturing yours just as gently.


End file.
